


Chocolate Hazard

by PoliteTrash



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Easter, F/F, Fluff, Seasonal, beronica, betty x veronica, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoliteTrash/pseuds/PoliteTrash
Summary: Prompt: Beronica oneshot where Veronica buys Betty a giant Easter egg and Betty accidentally eats it in one day.This was super fun and super cute to write, I hope you like these gay girlfriends being gay.http://jughead-jones-lll.tumblr.com requests are open :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Beronica ficlet, and was originally posted here http://jughead-jones-lll.tumblr.com/post/157359363310/beronica-oneshot-where-veronica-buys-betty-a-giant , and can also be found here on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/100867278-beronica-one-shot .

Looking at all the paraphernalia on display, Veronica was lost. All she wanted was to get something cute for her girlfriend, not wade through baskets upon baskets of assorted chocolate bunnies and decorated eggs. Why couldn’t any holiday be simple? Not that Veronica didn’t like grandeur, but last minute at the grocery store was neither the time nor place.

Partially hidden to the side of the main display was a stack of the most enormous chocolate Easter eggs imaginable. A feast for the eyes as well as a feast for Veronica and Betty; they were milk chocolate and decorated with white chocolate swirls. It was perfect for sharing, and Veronica was satisfied that she wouldn’t have to show up for their movie-marathon date empty handed.

***

Later that evening they snuggled up together to watch the first movie of the night.

“Ronnie you’ve got to pick one, we’ll get around to all of them eventually,” Betty said, “You deserve first choice.”

“Betty you know I don’t mind which one we see first, all I want is that tub of ice cream and to be the little spoon, okay?”

Betty let out an exasperated sigh. She was always the most indecisive when it came to movie night. There were too many choices unlike at pops, where everything is laid out and she already knows what Veronica’s usual order is. Looking at the cases strewn across the coffee table in front of her she sized them up. If Veronica won’t pick, then she’ll have to make do with whatever Betty puts in. Finally deciding on Zootropolis, Betty got up to put in the disc and settled back down next to Veronica.

Within a few minutes of the movie starting, Veronica suddenly jerked forward in realisation.

“What’s the matter?” Betty asked, concern filtrating though her voice.

“I’ve forgotten something, I’ll be right back. You’re going to love it!”

Relieved that nothing was wrong, though no less curious Betty shook her head slightly. Veronica always went out of her way with tokens of her affection. Betty remembered fondly the first yellow flowers she received off her, masked under the guise of ‘friendship’. Moments later Veronica was back with a wide grin splayed across her face.

“Ta da,” she exclaimed in a delighted tone, “what do you think?”

Betty gazed wonder struck at the Easter egg Veronica had clutched in her hands, dumbstruck by the sight. She hadn’t had an Easter egg in years since her mother had stopped as soon as she and Polly were deemed ‘too old’ for them.

“That. Is. Ginormous.” Betty gushed, looking up from the egg to her girlfriend. “That would easily feed a small family”.

“Well fortunately for us, it’s ours to share. Cheryl can suck it if she thinks I’m going to miss out on this for the sake of the Vixens. Chocolate comes first. No, second. You come first.” Veronica rambled, climbing back onto the sofa to be met with Betty’s embrace. Betty smiled sweetly at Veronica. She’d been a literal godsend when she’d needed one most, and Betty was forever grateful for it. For now, however, Betty couldn’t wait to get her hands on the chocolate egg. Veronica glanced at her girlfriend satisfied and turned her attention back to the movie that was playing in the background.

Soon enough Veronica had eaten the ice cream, and Betty felt her slump back against her. Mouth slightly open with a quiet snore, Veronica looked entirely innocent in Betty’s arms despite her icy reputation. Betty eyed up the Easter egg that was now held loosely in Veronica’s hands. Surely she wouldn’t mind if Betty started the egg without her? She’d be sure to leave her some of course… a head start wouldn’t hurt. Gently slipping the egg out of Veronica’s hands, Betty couldn’t help but admire how endearing Veronica looked.

Betty leant the egg against her hip as she quietly removed the packaging, tossing it to the lounge chair nearby. Breaking a piece off, Betty savoured the first taste of the chocolate melting in her mouth. Simple and sweet, just how she liked it. Casting her eyes back to the fox and rabbit on the tv screen, Betty was soon caught up in the movie again. As it progressed Betty absentmindedly broke piece after piece off the egg, fuelled by her craving.

The movie was almost to an end before Betty had realised what she’d done. Nothing but an empty foil wrapper with stray pieces of chocolate remained as evidence of what she’d done. Betty’s eyes widened in panic, seeing that she quite literally eaten it all. She sent a frantic glance down to Veronica who was still nuzzling into her in her sleep. It wasn’t as if Betty did it to spite her, she just had a profound sweet tooth that she couldn’t say no to. For the time being, however, she’d have to find some explanation for Veronica. Thank heavens Veronica was a heavy sleeper.


End file.
